A display apparatus includes a backlight module and a backlight driving chip. The backlight module includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in strings. The backlight driving chip respectively outputs a specified voltage to each of the strings. The backlight driving chip may be damaged when one LEDs in the string is broken.